


I. Track : Touchin' On My - 30h!3

by RubyFiamma



Series: March to the Beat of 8059 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, oneshots, ficlets and crack based off an old Shuffle Song prompt I've seen on Livejournal and Tumblr. I'm too lazy to find it.<br/>The original prompt was to write 10 drabbles based off 10 song titles found on your iPod when you hit shuffle.<br/>I mixed it up and put my own spin on it because I'm cool like that.<br/>These fics are based off my music - which is eclectic and doesn't make much sense, so you've been warned - and I've used the titles and sometimes the lyrics from the songs in each one. <br/>Contains mature content, sexually suggestive themes, smut, angst, crack threesome, character death and zombies. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. Track : Touchin' On My - 30h!3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Me again. So I've seen this song shuffle prompt a few times on and Tumblr, so I just wanted to try it out. I must warn you though, my taste in music is quite eclectic and probably won't make sense. Also, I'll be using the titles of the songs as well as occasionally using the lyrics in my drabbles/oneshots.
> 
> [Prompt] Write a series of sentences or drabbles with your favorite pairing based off of songs on your iPod or other mp3 playlist. Set it to shuffle and use the first ten songs you hear.
> 
> [Pairing] 8059, YamaxGoku, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato
> 
> [Fandom] Katekyō Hitman Reborn!
> 
> [Rating] M - Contains swearing, violence, zombies, boys love (boyxboy/yaoi) and sexually suggestive content
> 
> [Disclaimer] I don't own any of the characters belonging to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the plotlines related to the manga/anime. All credits go to Amano-sensei.
> 
> {Amano Akira, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!}
> 
> Let's get this party started!

I.  **T** **ouchin' On My - 3Oh!3**

* * *

 

In a parallel universe, Gokudera Hayato is a dazzling, infamous Italian composer. During a scouting trip, baseball coach Yamamoto Takeshi happens to see a performance and is immediately drawn to this alluring man like a magnet.

He takes a chance and intercepts the Italian at intermission. Yamamoto instantly regrets his decision because this man is rude and crass, chain smoking and avoiding his gaze.

Yamamoto can't deny the heat rising in his belly, the twitching in his groin as Gokudera runs a finger along his collar bone, made visible by his open dress shirt.

He can sense the composer is attracted to him because every so often he blushes or licks his lips unconsciously.

Gokudera suddenly cuts the conversation short, biting his lip and hooking a thumb into a belt loop on his low riding dress pants.

"I've gotta go..." he says hesitantly, biting his lip and pulling on the belt loop. "Finish with the show... "

Yamamoto doesn't want to lose the one and only chance he might get to be with this beautifully seductive man so he grabs on to Gokudera's wrist as he turns away and locks on to the silver haired composer's aquatic eyes.

He takes a large gulp, his throat a little dry but he narrows his eyes with determination and musters up the courage to say what he's wanted to say the instant he saw this man.

"If you wanna fuck me, I won't say no."

And with ten minutes to spare before the end of the intermission, Gokudera had him banged up against the metal partition of the concert hall's bathroom stall, touching on his everything.


End file.
